


broken and loveless

by fallensoul62



Category: Loveless
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensoul62/pseuds/fallensoul62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i got the idea for this poem after i watched the anime Loveless</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken and loveless

You take me,  
when I say I want you,  
you ignore me,  
when I say I miss you,  
you yell at me,  
when I say I love you,  
you laugh at me,  
when I say I need you,  
you use harsh words,  
that break me mentally,  
you use painful violence,  
that hurt me physically,  
but nothing compares to when you said 'goodbye' and left me,  
broken down and loveless


End file.
